The Ambush
by Nova42
Summary: Robin and his men are ambushed on their way to do a food drop.


**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own nor profit form Robin Hood if I did season two would have ended a lot better.**

**A/N My Muses wouldn't let me write anymore of them other story till I wrote this. Please remember Reviews go to feed the Muses so I write faster, Flames go to feed my Army of Hamsters with sharp pointy sticks of death bent on world domination.**

**enjoy and R&R**

* * *

Bags hefted over their shoulders the gang made their way down the north road headed toward Clun to make food drops. Little John and Allan walking in front of the group, Will and Djaq barely behind them with Robin and Much bring up the tail.

"I hate walking on the road, to many chances to get caught by patrols," Much griped as they walked along the road.

"Relax Much, we will only be on the road for a quarter mile, this is the fastest way to Clun." Robin answered back lightly.

"Fine just don't come running to me if we get dead," He muttered darkly.

Robin smirked at his long time friend, he loved the man dearly but he did have a tendency to over worry things.

They were almost to the forest path that would take them to Clun when two figures wearing peasant clothing and brandishing swords leapt out from the forest in front of the group. Two more figures dressed likewise jump out behind the group pointing their swords threateningly at the six outlaws.

"This is an ambush! Hand over your goods and we will let you go unharmed," cried the taller of the two men standing in front of the group, he had dirty blond hair and was of a lean stature while his partner beside him looked more than a little heavy set the very light blonde hair.

Robin turned to glance behind him and saw the other two were of similar build as the first, both fit and lean, but with red hair.

"Not being funny or anything, but there is four of you and six of us," Allan commented, bringing Robin's attention to what appeared to be the small group's leader. "Why don't you hand over _your_ goods and we might let _you_ leave unharmed," Allan continued.

"You obviously don't know who you're dealing with," The leader cried back.

"Could say the same about you," Robin heard Will commenting under his breath.

Robin folded his arms across his chest before asking the leader whom he nicknamed to himself as Bob, "So tell us then who are you?"

"We are Robin Hood's men!"

_Strike Bob his new name was Dingleberry,_ Robin mused to himself. Each of the outlaws looked highly confused at each other before turning their gazes to Robin who just shrugged his shoulders while looking mildly amused. He doubted they were in any danger as it was clear from the way each of the four men were holding their swords that they had never seen battle.

Relaxing his arms at his sides he moved forward to the front of his gang, the four men tensing as he did so. Robin came to a stop a few feet away from Dingleberry inquiring in a light mocking voice, "If you are indeed Robin Hood's men shouldn't you be stealing from the rich?"

"We are stealing from the rich," exclaimed the portly man Robin was now nicknaming idiotophant as the man seemed as stupid as he was big.

"Do we look rich to you," Allan shouted back at idiotophant.

"Well you have those large sacks." He replied stumbling over his own words.

Robin smirked but choose to refrain from indecent comments opting instead to end this insanity, "You are not Robin Hood's men, and you will not win in a fight against the six of us, so I suggest you go on your way."

"And what makes you so sure of all that," Dingleberry shouted

Robin sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose trying to ward off the rapidly forming headache before turning to his men for help and finding none, all of them seemingly happy letting him take care of the crazy people. _Traitors, all of them, _He thought sourly before turning to face forward once more, "I _know_ you couldn't win because the way all of you are holding your swords tells me you have never actually fought with them, more importantly I _know_ you not Robin Hood's men because I am Robin Hood," his voice raising as he spoke.

"You, Robin Hood, but you're the smallest man here, other than him," shouted one of the bobbsey twins from the back gesturing to Djaq.

"Yes me," Robin shouted back thoroughly annoyed and moving rapidly towards fuming, "Now I suggest you leave…"

"I don't believe you," interrupted Dingleberry

Robin let out a growl before closing the space between him and Dingleberry while drawing his sword and disarming the man all in the same fluid movement then bringing the tip of his sword to rest at the nape of the man's neck.

Idiotophant stepped back away from them nervously, "If y-y-you were Robin H-Hood then you w-w-would know he doesn't k-k-kill," stammering over his own words.

"There is an exception to every rule," the archer replied calmly keeping his eyes on the man at the other end of his sword.

Dingleberry swallowed thickly before speaking uneasily, "I have decided you guys don't have anything worth taking, so we are going to let you go just this one time."

"A wise decision," lowering his sword, "I would also suggest you stop telling people you are one of my men or I might revise our no killing policy."

"Y-y-yes sir," he responded before quickly scrambling back into the woods, idiotophant and the bobbsey twins following quickly after him.

"You wouldn't have really killed them…right?" Much asked moving to stand beside Robin.

"Of course not Much, but they don't know that," he exclaimed as he sheathed his sword.

"They were right about one thing though," Much continued enticing confused looks from the rest of the gang.

"What are you talking about, they were all crazy," Robin had a slight smirk on his face.

"True," Much said smiling, "but you are the smallest man here," his grin growing wider as he walked past Robin toward Clun happy to finally have something he could make fun of Robin for.

The smirk slipped from Robin's face as he realized Much was right, the other outlaws walked past Robin giving him a grin or sympathetic pat on the back.

Djaq stood beside him for a moment, "at least you are still bigger than me," she supplied helpfully before jogging to catch up with the rest of the gang.

Robin heaved a sigh under his breath, _they are never going to let me hear the end of this,_ he thought mournfully before running to catch up with the now laughing group.


End file.
